Echange avec les mères
by Celikwi
Summary: Traduction. Quand Brian passe du temps avec Jennifer et que Justin rend visite à Mme Kinney pour la fête des mères...


**Titre original :** Mom swap

**Auteur :** Aprilhope

**Traducteur** : Celikwi

**Rating :** T. Homophobes s'abstenir. (En même temps si vous connaissez un tant soit peu la série, vous devez vous douter du contenu)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à les utiliser à mes propres fins lubriques. L'histoire non plus n'est pas n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à aprilhope, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'en profite pour la remercier de m'avoir gentiment donner son accord pour vous la traduire ! Alors : _**Merci aprilhope**_** !**

**Note :** Après _Le sentiment d'amour gagne toujours_ (en collaboration et publiée sur la page de Toumies) et _Perdu_, c'est ma troisième traduction et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. En tout cas, je trouvais l'idée de cette fic sympa et j'ai voulu vous la traduire. L'auteur lui-même ne sais pas vraiment où situer cette histoire : peut-être dans la saison 3 ou tout simplement après que Justin ait rencontré la mère de Brian. Mais personnellement, je la situerais plus ailleurs que durant la saison 2 parce que les rapports entre Jennifer et Brian sont encore trop tendus dans cette saison pour qu'ils échangent leurs impressions comme ils le font dans cette fic. Bon je vais m'arrêter là avant d'en dire trop. Dernière précision, l'auteur l'a écrite pour la fête des mères. Ici c'est un peu hors contexte.

_**Échange avec les mères**_

_**Justin et Mme Kinney**_

Je n'ai pas dit à Brian ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait bien pris. Et je sais que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas lui parler de sa mère aujourd'hui. Surtout en considérant qu'il m'a emprunté ma mère et qu'il doit être actuellement en train de déjeuner avec elle… et qu'on doit, plus tard, aller voir ensemble Debbie, et probablement Lindsay et Mel... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense que je suis en train de faire de mon temps libre.

Certainement pas ça.

Je me suis repris en appuyant sur la sonnette de la maison Kinney. J'ai pris un air déterminé et _elle_ a rapidement ouvert la porte.

Le sourire poli de la mère de Brian s'efface quand elle me voit. Je pense qu'elle se souvient de moi. Elle ne m'a pas vu longtemps lorsqu'on s'est, euh... rencontrés, mais je suppose que trouver son fils avec un homme nu (frottant son derrière douloureux) dans son appartement a de quoi graver cette image dans votre cerveau.

Je pense qu'elle va appeler la police... _"Aidez-moi il y a un homosexuel sur mon perron !"_... mais j'ai commencé à parler sans lui en laisser la chance.

" Brian est tellement incroyable. Vous ne devriez pas avoir le pouvoir de le faire se sentir comme une merde mais vous le faites. Que vous fassiez attention à lui ou que vous l'ignoriez, vous lui donnez l'impression de n'être qu'une merde. Est-ce ce que la Bible vous demande de faire ? Est-ce ce que Dieu veut ? _Mon_ Dieu a fait de Brian ce qu'il est… il l'a fait beau et préférant les hommes. Il a fait de lui le meilleur dans son domaine également » Ai-je dis, fièrement.

" Je n'ai pas à écouter ça." Elle a commencé à fermer la porte mais j'ai passé la main dans l'embrasure pour la garder ouverte.

"Vous êtes sa mère. Peut-être n'auriez-vous dû jamais avoir d'enfants mais vous en avez eu. Vous êtes supposée les aimer peu importe qui ils sont. Et vous pouvez dire que vous l'aimez, mais votre façon de faire c'est comme... c'est comme se prendre une batte en pleine tête." Si seulement elle savait ce que ça représentait pour lui.

Elle a arboré un air outré, à divers degrés, durant mon monologue et, à la fin, un peu secoué. Mais j'ai terminé ce que j'étais venu dire.

"Ecoutez, je peux penser que vous êtes dépourvue d'émotion, une vieille femme amère qui a blessé mon petit-ami de bien des façons, mais vous lui avez donné naissance et je vous suis reconnaissant pour ça." Je lui ai mis un (très épineux) bouquet de rose dans les mains. "Joyeuse fête des mères. Tenez, des fleurs."

J'ai pensé qu'elle les aurait jetés de peur d'être contaminée par des parasites d'homosexuel mais elle les tenait fermement contre elle. J'ai repris mon chemin vers les marches du perron et c'est lorsque je suis arrivé au milieu de l'allée qu'elle m'a rappelé.

"Est-ce que vous ?"

"Je quoi ?" Ai-je demandé, pas sûr de là où elle voulait en venir. Lis la Bible ? Vais à l'église ? Enfilé le cul d'un mec ?

"L… l'aimez ?" Elle semblait dégoûtée par sa propre question, mais elle l'a sortie tout de même.

Je lui ai donné assez de crédit pour lui répondre sérieusement. "Oui. Enormément."

Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle était incapable de sourire ou de dire « C'est bien » parce que, manifestement, son fils et moi pouvions aller en enfer. Mais elle a finalement hoché la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte. Ne pas accepter, bien sûr, mais peut-être... peut-être que la part maternelle en elle allait oublier ses sermons habituels de vieille femme aigrie juste une seconde... et réussir à être heureuse que son fils ait trouvé quelqu'un.

_Même un sale petit pédé comme moi. _J'ai souri et suis reparti en sautillant.

x

_**Brian et Jennifer**_

"Sunshine vous verra plus tard. Pour l'instant vous êtes avec moi."

"Bien, c'est… une surprise." A dit Jennifer Taylor, quand je l'ai rejointe à sa table. "J'étais censée déjeuner avec mon fils."

"Déjeuner avec votre fils pour la fête des mères ? C'est tellement prévisible."

" C'est généralement ce que j'aime à ce jour-là. Pas que ce n'est pas bon de vous voir, Brian."

Voyant qu'elle était légèrement déçue, mais pas trop bouleversée, je me suis hasardé à lui donné un baiser sur la joue, ce que je n'aurais jamais fait auparavant. Elle m'a souri donc j'ai deviné que c'était correct et nous nous sommes assis.

" Je pense qu'il voulait m'aider à découvrir les _joies_ de la fête des mères."

" Vous n'avez pas de plans avec votre propre mère ?"

" Oh, je suis certain qu'elle passe sa journée à prier pour mon âme, qu'elle se consume dans la flamme éternelle. Moi ? Je mange des marshmallows. » En l'absence de ces derniers, j'ai pris un gressin à côté de la bougie allumée sur la table et en ai avalé une grande bouchée.

"Justin… eh bien, il ne m'en a pas vraiment dit grand-chose mais j'ai l'impression que vous et votre mère n'avez pas la meilleure relation."

« Harf» Ai-je à moitié ri. « C'est une façon de le dire. Mais alors, qui y arrive ? Outre Justin… et Michael. »

" Après que Justin l'ait rencontrée, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était vraiment heureux que je sois de sa mère." Dit-elle inconfortablement.

"Moi aussi."

Le champagne, que j'avais commandé au préalable, est arrivé. Jennifer m'a regardé curieusement jusqu'à ce que le serveur termine et s'en aille.

« Justin est un chanceux petit… » J'ai arrêté, dans le cas où elle a raté l'affection avec laquelle j'ai appelé son fils « petit merdeux ». « C'est un jeune homme chanceux. Vous êtes une maman géniale. Pas que je connaisse beaucoup de mamans géniales mais je sais que vous en êtes une. »

Elle s'est presque étranglée avec son champagne. « Pourquoi… merci Brian. Je suis… je suis stupéfaite. »

« Bien. Vous m'avez botté le cul, façon de parler, plus d'une fois, vous savez. Dès la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, en faisant irruption dans mon bureau. Pas pour me reprocher d'avoir séduit votre précieux bébé, comme la plupart des mamans ferait. Non, pour vous présenter, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, avant de me jeter un sac de ses sous-vêtements et de me demander de m'assurer qu'il prenne ses médicaments pour son allergie. »

« Être avec vous, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Si c'était alors le cas, je voulais m'assurer, qu'on prendrait soin de lui. »

« Lorsque vous avez dit « vous l'avez baisé », j'ai su que je vous aimerais. » J'ai soulevé mon verre vers elle d'appréciation.

« J'essayais de parler votre langue. » Elle a gloussé et j'ai su d'où Justin avait pris ce tic. « Maintenant je pense que c'est le mien, également. »

« Trop de temps passé avec Deb. »

«Oh, je suis heureuse de ça. Je me sens libérée. » Elle a incliné sa tête, m'étudiant. « Je ne sais pas quand je su que je vous aimais. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait décidée à m'aimer. J'étais intrigué.

« Peut-être que c'est juste au moment où… vous avez ramené Justin à la maison. Vous m'avez surprise. Vous l'avez encouragé à nous écouter et à revenir à la maison. Jusqu'à ce que son père ouvre la bouche, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait changer fondamentalement d'attitude afin de rester dans sa propre maison. Je voulais que Justin reste, mais une partie de moi l'a acclamé quand il est sorti avec vous".

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour cette femme. "Je pense que je ne vous ai jamais félicitée pour votre divorce, à propos. Vous l'avez vraiment échappé belle. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que votre ex a brisé ma jeep et mes côtes. »

Sur son visage, j'ai pu lire un silencieux : _je suis désolée_. « Justin est chanceux de vous avoir également. »

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle me bottait le cul. Et, bien entendu, c'est là que le serveur est revenu prendre nos commandes. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, ou ce que j'ai fini par manger. Je pouvais me concentrer uniquement sur les mots qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je le pense, Brian. J'ai frémi de m'imaginer la personne dont mon fils s'était épris ou de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Vous êtes plus âgé, et il semblait que tout ce que vous faisiez blessait Justin mais que vous avez fait plus pour lui que je ne peux dire. Indépendamment de mes émotions et de mon comportement partagés à l'époque, vous lui avez sauvé la vie lorsqu'il a été agressé. Vous avez gardé un œil sur lui, à distance. Lorsque je vous ai demandé de rester loin, vous l'avez fait. Quand j'ai changé d'avis et vous ai demandé de le reprendre, vous l'avez fait. »

« Ouais, c'était la deuxième fois que vous m'avez botté le cul. »

« Vous l'avez sauvé une fois de plus. Vous avez ramené la lumière en lui. Vous lui avez donné un domicile, de l'argent, l'éducation, la confiance. Vous l'avez rendu heureux. »

« Et vous lui avez donné votre soutien et votre amour inconditionnel. Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux assez fabuleux, hmm ? » Je suis heureux qu'elle ne me considère pas comme un sale vicelard mais son éloge, c'en devenait trop. Je devais ramener la situation vers elle. « Croyez-moi, la plupart des mères n'auraient pas gérer la situation comme vous l'avez fait. »

« Vous pensez que j'aurais dû employer d'autres moyens moins tortueux pour que je ne le perde pas ? »

J'ai réfléchi, en regardant les bulles de mon champagne s'évader. « Peut-être. Mais l'un d'eux aurait pu que vous le perdiez. Je suis heureux que nous ne l'ayons pas découvert. »Putain. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça.

« Moi aussi. » Elle a soulevé son verre cette fois et j'ai trinqué avec elle.

« Joyeuse fête des mères, maman Taylor. » Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. « Voulez-vous m'adopter ? »

Elle a souri derrière son verre. « Peut-être un jour. » Elle m'a fait également un clin d'œil. « Je deviendrai votre mère ou quelque chose du genre. »

x

_**Brian et Justin**_

« Ma mère m'a dit de te remercier encore une fois pour la broche. Quelle broche ? »

« Je lui ai offert un petit cadeau. » Brian avait donné à Jennifer une broche représentant un soleil éclatant, rempli par des diamants jaunes. Elle avait été réticente à accepter le cadeau, sachant le prix élevé, mais finalement elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« C'est si gentil. Elle doit probablement t'aimer plus que moi maintenant. »

« Pas tout à fait, mais je travaille dessus. Et qu'as-tu fait pendant que j'étais avec ta mère ? »

« Oh, tu sais. J'ai lu un peu. »

« Vraiment ? Je crois qu'il y a un message que tu dois entendre. »

Brian s'est dirigé vers le répondeur et a pressé la touche lecture.

_« Brian ? C'est maman… Je ne sais quoi dire… Je n'ai pas changé mon avis ou mes croyances… Ce que tu fais est contre Dieu, mais… Je me dois de t'aimer… Je le ferais… Tu es mon fils… Remercie le jeune homme blond pour les fleurs… bien que j'espère qu'il n'ait pas piétiné celles de mon parterre… Appelle-moi de temps en temps. Peut-être que nous pourrons aller à l'église encore. »_

Justin secoua la tête d'incrédulité face à la réponse de Mme Kinney et attendit alors que Brian lui demande pourquoi il était allé voir sa mère et ce qu'il avait dit. Il en eut marre d'attendre et se détourna. Mais Brian dit juste…

« Tu as piétiné les fleurs de son jardin ? »

« Hum… J'ai sautillé en repartant… Je suppose que je pourrais l'avoir fait. »

Justin sentit les bras de Brian s'enrouler autour de lui par derrière et son sourire contre ses cheveux.

« Beau boulot, Sunshine. »

Fin

_Bon alors ça vous a plu ? Dois-je continuer mes traductions ou je ferais mieux de m'arrêter ?_


End file.
